The CCSG developmental funds have been used to support recruitment of cancer research investigators, for targeted pilot grant support of scientific initiatives coordinated and approved through program leaders and the Executive Committee, and to provide start-up funds for new shared resource initiatives such as bioinformatics and cancer genomics/high throughput sequencing. The return on investment of the funds provided by the CCSG has been outstanding with multiple R, career development, and multi investigator grants. In the next grant period, funds will be used predominantly for pilot grant support of new scientific initiatives approved through the Executive Committee developed as RFAs with formal peer-review within the Center. Other funds will be used to augment commitments for faculty recruitment in cancer research and for new shared resource initiatives. A substantial element of the developmental funds is the matching support from the institutions which multiplies the impact of the CCSG support.